


Part Five

by casesandcapitals



Series: Vampire!Verse [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blood, M/M, OC death, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:49:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals





	Part Five

Gerard and Frank are given the guest bedroom that morning, but Mikey steals away to Ray's bedroom with a grin.  
"Are they together?" Frank asks.  
"Not in the traditional sense," Gerard answers, tucking blankets around Frank and himself. "But they like each other, and that's more than enough for most vampires."  
"Why doesn't Mikey stay here and live with Ray then?"  
Gerard lets Frank curl into his side and rest his head on Gerard's chest.  
"Their natures are too different."  
"You mean the way they hunt?"  
"Yes."  
"But what about us?" Frank asks, lifting his head to look Gerard in the eyes. "Ray said we're different, does that mean we shouldn't be together? I don't want to be apart from you, Gerard."  
"I think the way we've been doing things will work out fine for us," Gerard says softly.  
Frank puts his head back down and listens to Gerard fall asleep.  
The majority of their food comes from the hospital, and Frank hates it. He doesn't know how to tell Gerard, or if he's even allowed to say that he'd rather hunt for every one of his meals.  
He doesn't want Gerard to be mad at him, and admitting that he doesn't agree with Gerard's lifestyle sounds like an easy way to make his sire mad.  
Frank bites his tongue and tries to fall asleep.

When the sun sets Frank rolls over and presses his lips to Gerard's neck. His skin is cold and no pulse beats in his neck. Frank plants tiny kisses where ever he can reach, reveling in Gerard's scent.  
"Sire, I'm hungry."  
Gerard smirks at the name and tilts his head down to kiss Frank.  
"There are bags in Ray's fridge that you're welcome to."  
"I want to hunt."  
"No hunting here, Frankie. This is Ray's home and we have to respect his lifestyle."  
Frank squirms in Gerard's arms.  
"I want to hunt," he says again.  
"You can't hunt here, Frank," Gerard says sternly.  
"Ray said I'm a hunter. I should be allowed to hunt when I'm hungry."  
Gerard sits up, pulling away from Frank and fixing him with a look.  
"Ray can call you whatever he likes, but I am your sire and you are my childe and I'm telling you _no hunting_."  
"You made me a vampire and now you're trying to tame me. It's not fair."  
Gerard purses his lips together in anger.  
"Are you not happy with the life I gave you, Frank?"  
Frank dodges the question. "When I was human, I was sick all the time. I spent almost my entire life in hospitals and I don't like having to go back. You respect Mikey's lifestyle, why not mine?"  
"You aren't even a month old, Frank. You don't know what your lifestyle is yet."  
"I like to kill," Frank growls. "I like to run my prey down and suck the life from them while they struggle and beg."  
Gerard turns his face away, saddened and disgusted.  
"You hate me because of what I am," Frank says, "But you made me this way."  
"I didn't make you like _this_."  
"You told me you were going to kill me and I was fine with it," Frank snaps, climbing out of bed. "You never asked my permission to turn me into a vampire. If I knew you were going to try to control my every decision I would have told you to fuck off."  
He ducks out of the bedroom and a moment later Gerard hears the front door slam shut.  
"Shit."  
In the second it takes him to get to the hallway, Mikey and Ray have already appeared.  
"What's going on?" Mikey demands.  
"Frank and I fought," Gerard says. "He wanted to hunt and I told him no. He accused me of trying to tame him and he left."  
"We have to find him," Ray says, "before he slaughters the whole neighborhood."  
Ray rushes downstairs and Mikey goes to follow.  
"I can't hunt down my own childe," Gerard mutters. "Bring him back to me in one piece, please."  
"I will," Mikey promises.  
Ray and Mikey are out the door a moment later and Gerard sighs.  
"Oh, Frankie...."

 

Frank lets the scents carried on a slight breeze lead him. He leaves Ray's neighborhood behind; he doesn't want housewives and children.  
He runs and runs, moving so fast no human would be able to see him. When he reaches a highway, he grins and sticks his thumb out.  
Frank's young and pretty and it's only a matter of minutes before a trucker pulls to the side of the highway. Frank climbs up and opens the door, sliding inside the cab.  
"Thank you," he smiles. The beefy truck driver grins back at him, eyes sweeping him head to toe and back again.  
"No problem, where ya headed?"  
"Where ever you wanna take me," Frank smirks.  
The driver's eyes flash and he licks his lips.  
They pull into a truck stop a short while later and the driver parks away from the lights.  
"So how about we-" he starts.  
Frank grins wide and lets his small fangs drop. They haven't grown at all since he was turned.  
The driver blinks, then panics. Frank watches while he fumbles open his door and jumps, falling to the ground. He starts running.  
Frank growls and gives chase. He's on the driver a second later.  
"No, please!"  
Frank doesn't answer, he just grabs the man's hair and jerks his head to the side, exposing his throat. The scent of pumping blood and adrenaline is enough to drive Frank crazy.  
He sinks his fangs into the man's throat and the man's pleas choke off into wet coughs.  
Frank drains him and pushes his corpse away. His veins are on fire and he feels powerful. He jogs back over to the abandoned truck and digs around inside the cab. There's a bottle of water and some napkins, so Frank washes the blood off his face. He checks his clothes, making sure they're clean, then turns and strolls into the rest stop.

 

Gerard's phone rings and he jumps to answer it.  
"Frank?"  
"Mikey," comes the terse reply. "We lost his scent on the highway, looks like he got himself picked up. We're gonna follow the road and hope we find him, but if we can't before sunrise then we'll be hard-pressed to catch his scent again. He could be miles away by tomorrow night."  
Gerard sighs, pressing a hand against his forehead.  
"Okay, thank you."  
The line clicks and Gerard hangs up.  
How could he chase Frank off like that? He should have known that arguing with him would only make him angry.  
Over the last week or so, Frank had been complaining more and more about having to feed at hospitals. Gerard never even thought about how Frank had spent most of his life in a hospital. Of course he didn't like going back.  
The alternative is allowing Frank to kill humans who aren't already dying, but hadn't he said that he likes feeding on drug dealers? He specified. Maybe... maybe he won't just go on a rampage, maybe he will only kill those he thinks are evil. Gerard had been the one to put that idea in his head in the first place.  
Gerard is lost in his pondering for a while, until his phone rings again.  
"Hello?"  
"We're at a rest stop," comes Ray's voice. "It's a fucking massacre. Four truckers, all drained."  
"Four?" Gerard asks in astonishment.  
"Yeah. Looks like he threw up most of the blood and then kept feeding. He's out of control, Gerard."  
He sobs, he can't help it. His little Frankie is a monster.  
"Any idea where he went from there?" Gerard asks, trying to keep it together.  
"I think he stole a car," Ray answers. "He's long gone by now."  
A tear slips down Gerard's cheek.  
"Okay. Okay, you guys should get back before the sun rises."  
"I'm sorry, Gerard," Ray says softly.  
The line disconnects.


End file.
